When First Dates Go Wrong
by Laurentius
Summary: Tris has passed Dauntless initiation with flying colours, and is now living in the Dauntless compound as a full-fledged member. Things are going great. But now she has to face another fear of hers: her first date.
1. Chapter 1

I was nervous; panicky, sweaty-palms kind of nervous.

I stared at myself in the mirror. I was wearing the shirt that cut across my collar-bone and showed my tattoos. I knew he like that shirt.

_Why was I so nervous? _

My heart was racing, thrumming in my throat. My hands were shaking, which was not a good thing. I felt like my internal organs were going to melt. I wanted to scream. The butterflies in my stomach must have been on caffeine because they had never been this bad before; not even when I went into my fear landscape for Dauntless initiation.

I gripped the edges of the bathroom sink and glared at my reflection. This was Four we were talking about. After all this time I should have gotten over feeling this way around him.

I blushed.

Technically this was a first for the two of us. So I guess I had a reason to be this nervous.

I smoothed my blonde hair down in the mirror. Christina, who had recently moved in as my neighbour, had insisted that she put black eyeliner on me, so my eyes stood out against my white skin. I looked pretty tonight. Maybe it was that fact that for the first time, I truly felt like a girl, instead of someone who ranked first in initiation.

"Tris, I think I found something!" Exclaimed Christina as she waltzed into the bathroom.

My nose was assaulted with the smell of roses.

"Hey! What the heck?"

"It's perfume!" she said giving me a look and holding up the bottle. "It will make you smell pretty."

"I know what it does," I said slightly exasperated. "But why do I need it?"

"Because it's your first date!" She said smiling. I could see all her teeth. "And you want to smell pretty for certain reasons."

I glared at her. I'm pretty sure I knew what those reasons were.

A knock from the door startled the both of us. My stomach dropped. I could feel my heart beat in my fingertips. I was paralyzed.

"I'll get it!" Christina yelled a bit too loud considering I was standing right next to her.

She skipped through the living room of my new "house" in the Dauntless compound and yanked open the door. Will walked in. Shrieking, she threw her arms around him and started to mumble thing quietly to him. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. I tried not to watch.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, I took one last look in the mirror, made sure I looked okay, and walked into the main room.

"You look great Tris," Will said as he and Christina released from their hug.

"Doesn't she? I did a fabulous job," announced Christina.

I rolled my eyes.

A knock came from the still open door, and Tobias stuck his head through the crack.

Walking in, he froze as soon as he noticed me.

Will and Christina smiled.

"Tris you look…." His eyes traveled down my body taking in my tight jeans and black, high-heel, leather boots.

I blushed. "Thanks."

He was dressed in a crisp white shirt with a black leather jacket and dark jeans. His hair was dark and it looked like he had just washed it. I could just barely smell a bit of aftershave from where I was standing. I smiled to myself. Damn, he looked good.

"Ready?" he asked.

_No. _"Yes"

**Please review and let me know what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

I could tell that he was nervous. He kept running his hands through his hair, making it stand on end. He really needed a haircut.

The wind cut like a knife through the jacket I was wearing. I wondered, not for the first time, what we were going to do. It was the middle of October, and it was getting really cold, really fast.

"It's a surprise," he had said when I asked.

I had spent the entire week wondering what kind of thing he had planned. Besides, we had been going out for a few months now, so he knew me.

"Um, the train should be here any second," he said glancing my way.

I smiled, bouncing on the balls of my feet. I was getting pretty good at this jumping-onto-moving-trains business.

Excitement started to bubble up underneath the nervousness in my stomach. _This _was what I liked; adrenalin running through my veins. And he knew it.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him smile at me. The train horn sounded, and the light appeared out of the tunnel. My heart jumped.

I probably looked pretty funny at that moment, because he burst out laughing.

Pressing a kiss to my cheek he whispered "Let's go," and started jogging up to the tracks.

I followed, and the train raced up beside me. I could feel the rush of air as it passed.

He glided onto the train like it was as easy as walking and reached out to help me. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me in beside him. I stumbled, falling against his chest. He didn't let go, but instead put his arms around me and held me. My heart started it climb into my throat. He never did that kind of thing.

_Be brave, Tris._ His words echoed through my mind. I tried to stop my legs from shaking. I slipped my arms around his waist and breathed in the smell of his jacket. He smelled like aftershave and fresh air. I could feel my insides melting. He rubbed circles on the small of my back that paralyzed me.

I felt him shift and warmth bloomed on my neck where his lips were pressed to my skin. His touch was feather-light but hesitant. When I didn't pull away, he pressed kisses all the way to my cheek; a trial of fire making a path on my skin. My breath came in little gasps. I was sure he could feel my racing pulse. My cheeks were burning.

I opened my eyes and saw him smiling at me. That made me blush even more. He laughed silently; his arms shaking as they pulled me in closer.

"We're here," he whispered into my hair.

He pulled away and I shivered in the absence of his body heat.

Looking out the open side of the train car, I saw the beginning of the Amity orchards. The trees were bare of their fruit but the leaves were changing colour painting the night in shades of gold and red and orange.

I gasped. It was so beautiful. Four took my hand and squeezed it. I could see him smiling at me from the corner of my eyes, and I looked over and beamed at him. He laughed, flashing his perfect white teeth at me.

"Ready?" he asked. The train hadn't even slowed down.

"Oh yeah."

We ran together and jumped. I could feel the wind teasing my hair into knots and wondered why I bothered doing it up in the first place.

Landing hard, we both ran a few steps before regaining our composure. I laughed it felt so good, and Tobias beamed at me and took my hand.

"This way," he said, pulling me towards the grove of trees.

"The Amity compound?" I asked confused.

"Not exactly. Just wait and see."

He pulled me towards the orchard and led me through a path that he had obviously been on before because he knew exactly where he was going.

The sun was setting, and it was dark, especially in the orchard, but he pulled me into an open area and light poured golden, and warm onto the sweetest picnic I had ever seen.

He smiled sheepishly at me. "We're here."

**Review review review! I want to hear from you!**


	3. Chapter 3

He had hand-made two PB and J sandwiches and stolen chocolate cake from the kitchen. There was some sort of bubbly fruit drink that tasted like apples, and little tiny olives and cheeses all waiting on the picnic blanket. Off to the side there was a CD player that he probably thought I couldn't see. I laughed to myself. _What did he have planned?_

"Come. Sit." He said gesturing to the blanket he had set up.

"Did you come here earlier just to set all this up?" I asked.

"Yes." He blushed.

"That is the sweetest thing someone has ever done for me."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it. But what's with the CD player in the corner over there?"

He froze. "You saw that?"

"Yes."

"Oh, well, um, it's for…."

"Never mind. Tell me later," I giggled.

He was as red as the apples he had sitting out for us. And he was stuttering.

He couldn't be cuter.

The sandwiches were absolutely delicious. I was honestly surprised that he could cook. I never expected that from him. I pegged him as the "martial arts expert who could break your wrist in ten different ways" kind of guy. Not the kind that spent his free time perfecting PB and J sandwiches. I devoured mine while Tobias tried to stop blushing.

It was dark now. The sun had set behind the clouds, leaving the world cloaked in darkness. Tiny fairy lights were strung up in the leaves so that they glowed in every shade of gold and red giving light to the alcove. It was magical.

Lying on the blanket, I stared up at the stars. The night was cloudless but cold. I shivered and Tobias moved closer. I could feel the heat radiating off him and I wanted to move closer but I stopped myself. _Why was I so shy tonight? _

All of a sudden I felt his fingertips brush against mine and a jolt of electricity shoot through my body. He took my hand, lacing his fingers through mine. The ice that had been forming in my stomach from the cold thawed, running rivers of nerves and anxiety through my system.

A thought occurred to me. "Did you come here and string up all these fairy lights just for tonight?"

"Uh, I um, yes," he stuttered.

I fought down a smile, but it was harder to stop the blushing. "Well thank you, I love them," I whispered turning my head so I could see him. He was lit from behind by the lights giving him a halo and making his eyes bright.

"But where does the electricity come from?" I didn't know much about that, but technically I could have been Erudite….

"Oh, um there's a generator in the trees. It's powering the lights… and the CD player."

He looked away.

I raised my eyebrows but didn't say anything. Possibilities were swirling in my mind. _What was he going to do? _

"Oh, we still haven't eaten the cake yet. It's chocolate; the best." Sitting up, he scratched the back of his neck. He looked uncomfortable.

He cut me a piece and handed it to me.

"Fork?" I asked.

He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. I laughed. "That's okay. It's better without it. More Dauntless," I teased.

"You have chocolate frosting on your face," he said gesturing to my cheek.

"Oh!" I tried to get it off.

"No higher. More to the left. No other left. No just, here-"

He leaned across the picnic blanket and used his thumb to get it off.

"Is it gone?"

"No now there's—" He turned my cheek to the other side and tried to brush off icing from that side. I felt something cold smear across the cheek he just tried to clean and down my nose.

"Four it's—" I gestured to his hand as he realized that he had chocolate all over it.

"Oh crap, sorry. Here—" He tried to get it off his hand and my face at the same time, his arms getting tangled as I tried to get it off as well.

I smeared chocolate all down the side of his face by accident. We froze. Mischief replaced the panic in his eyes and I began to worry.

"Four, what are you thinking?"

Cold icing smeared down my face. I never even saw his arm move.

"Four!" I squealed. Laughing, he danced away.

I scraped icing off my face.

"Oh no," he said as I began to move towards him. "No no no no no—"

I smeared frosting all down his neck. He laughed and scraped more off the cake and danced towards me with a handful of chocolate goo.

I screeched and ducked around him but he caught me around the waist and lifted me up, covering my arms in the sticky stuff. I giggled and wiped it on his cheek.

It got in my hair, on my jacket and even down my shirt. He was covered in it too. It was even smeared down his legs and in his eyelashes.

We collapsed onto the picnic blanket. My sides hurt from laughing so much. I smiled at him.

He grimaced back. "I think I have frosting in my eye."

"I'm going to be washing this out of my hair for days!"

He scraped some off my cheek and stuck it in his mouth. "But it tastes good."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

His gaze softened all of a sudden. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes sparkled. I could see every shade of blue, every hue of indigo, in his eyes.

He moved towards me and slipped his hand behind my ear, cradling my head in his hands. He guided my lips to his. They were sticky and tasted of chocolate, but I didn't care. My heart was slowly migrating to my throat, beating out an irregular rhythm in my sternum. I could feel my pulse everywhere. It was as if electricity was coursing through my veins waking me up, making me hyper-sensitive to his touch.

I could feel his hands on my waist pulling me closer, holding me tight. His fingers toyed with the edge of my shirt.

"Tobias," I whispered. "Wait."

**What did you think? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure you want to kiss me covered in frosting?" I asked.

"I want to kiss you _because_ you are covered in icing." He smirked and leaned over to kiss my cheek, his lips came away sticky and sweet.

All of a sudden music started to play from the CD player. It blared old scratchy songs as if it was one of those record players we learn about in school and we jumped apart as if we had been caught by the school principle. I recognized the piece it was playing. I had only heard it once, but the trumpet was so distinct; it was Louis Armstrong. He had been one of the only artists who had survived the war… how did Tobias get hold of it?

He was bright red. "No no no nonononon it's not supposed to start yet!" He jumped up and walked over to the half-hidden CD player and kicked it. "You're not supposed to start yet you stupid ancient piece of shit."

I giggled. "You had it set to start at a certain time?"

He wouldn't look at me.

"Tobias, that's so cute!" I exclaimed. I jumped up and walked over to him. His eyes were on the ground, staring at my feet.

I placed two fingers under his chin and guided his eyes to mine. I was so much shorter than him, even in my high-heel boots, that I didn't have to bring them up very far. "And what," I asked, "did you have in mind?"

He bit his lip. It just made me want to kiss him.

"I thought, maybe we could…" he trailed off.

"Maybe what?" His eyes skirted mine.

"Dance?" He looked at me through hooded eyes; his eyelashes brushed his brow bone.

I slipped my arms around his neck. "Okay."

He looked momentarily shocked, but recovered and placed his hands on my waist. I felt so small in his arms. He was tentative and shy, keeping his hands light and in safe places. I wanted to laugh. After all we had been through, all we had done, and he was shy _now_?

"Tobias," I whispered, my hear against his chest as we swayed to the soft music.

"Umm?"

"You don't have to be shy."

He tensed, and I burrowed deeper into his arms. It was freezing out now, and my thin jacket wasn't doing much to keep me warm. Tobias, on the bright side, was a walking human furnace and had enough heat for the both of us.

I felt him relax and his warm breath tickled my neck. He slowly slipped his arms around my waist pulling me closer and closer. I could feel the hard muscles under his shirt flexing as he moved and the frosting making his clothes stiff and crunchy under my fingers.

"Tobias," I whispered again.

He tightened his hold on me in response.

"You're crushing my foot."

He jumped away. "I'm so sorry. Oh God. I um, shit."

"It's okay," I laughed.

"Oh God. Shit." He was pacing around now, mumbling curses under his breath.

"Tobias, it's really not that big of a deal," I couldn't help the smile that was spreading across my face. He was so cute.

He stopped pacing and walked up to me. Taking my hand in his, he held my gaze. The intensity in his eyes shocked me. It made me insides want to melt and my toes curl in my boots. _Kiss me, _I thought.

He tucked me on the chin, bringing my eyes to his. Pressing his forehead to mine, he leaned in close. I could feel his warm breath on my cheeks. His lips moved against mine as he spoke. "I _wanted _to make this night perfect, and I'm not doing a very good job."

Every though fled my mind and I closed my eyes momentarily. Heat was coursing through my veins. The desire to press my lips to his was overwhelming. I wanted nothing more than to feel his muscles underneath my fingers, my hands in his hair.

"It has been." I smiled against his lips.

"Really?" His big eyes light up. The hard angles of his face softened and he looked at me with fierce hope.

I kissed him hard in response. It shocked him for a second, he went stiff, but he moaned deep in his throat, and pressed me against his chest. I felt his resolve to make this night perfect break and with it the awkwardness left.

"Let's go home, Tris," he whispered.

Nerves tangled in my stomach.

"Okay."

**Review please! I want to hear from you guys! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

The train ride home was spent trying to unravel the knots in my stomach as he pressed butterfly kisses to my neck. I melted under his touch. I wanted to turn around kiss him until I couldn't breathe but I didn't. I didn't know where that would go, and I was terrified.

The scenery we passed was cloaked in darkness until we came to the Erudite headquarters, and up until that point I had felt like Tobias and I were all alone in the world.

He shifted and suddenly his legs were on either side of me. My heart jumped and I felt heat spreading across my cheeks. My brain felt like it was moving through honey making my though process slow as he pressed his lips to my jaw.

The wind was blowing hard and we couldn't hear each other. We didn't talk until we were back in his room.

I hesitated at the door. _I really should be over this fear by now, _I thought.

My hands shook as I took off my shoes and I had to shove them in my pocket so he didn't see.

_Shit, I'm bad at this, _I thought.

Tobias still hadn't said anything, but he looked at me and tilted his head towards the bed. Maybe he didn't need to say anything. I already knew what he was thinking.

He moved to the other side of the room and took off his jacket. The edge of his shirt slid up and I saw a thin sliver of skin above the waistband of his jeans. My heart beat picked up and I looked away.

I took off my jacket and made my way over to his bed. I sat on the blue blanket that I woke up on the first time I was ever in his room. It comforted me to run my hand across it feeling the rough fabric under my fingers.

Tobias noticed. He walked over and knelt in front of me.

"Hey," he whispered slipping his hand over my cheek so his thumb rested under my chin and his finger behind my ear. "If you want, and it will make you less nervous, all I will do is kiss you. Okay?"

I smiled and he pressed his lips to mine, lightly at first, making sure I was okay with it. The weight in my chest released. I kissed him harder, tasting chocolate frosting. We were still covered in it. I doubted that would last for long. His hand slipped up my back and he guided me onto the bed.

The only thought that ran through my mind was, _best first date ever. _

**That's it! That's the end! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
